Changes life throws at you
by Miss-Mars
Summary: Veronicas parents died in a car crash, she finds out her real father is Jake Kane. Bad summary
1. Chapter 1

**Fic**: Things Change, but life goes on  
**Title**: Welcome to Neptune/intro (Orginal hey!)

**Author**: Me (Andy)  
Pairing/**Character**: Veronica, Lilly, Duncan, Wevil, Casey, Dick  
**Word Count:** 1792  
**Summary**: Veronicas parents died in a car crash, months later she finds out from the will that Keith Mars wasn't her biologica father. Blah blah blah… totally AU

**Spoilers/Warnings:**

This story is totally AU, Lillys is alive is not sleeping with Wevill.

Most of the story in Veronica's POV

It's been three months since I found out my father wasn't my biological father.

June the 6th, that the day my parents Keith and Lieanne Mars were killed in a car accident involving two trucks. The doctors said that they died on the spot not pain. But who was he kidding? I had to struggle through the world by myself with no parents.

Luckily for me my parents just updated their will. If anything happened to them, I would go to my godfather Bills home.

The funny thing that was totally not expected is that there was a document form the hospital with birth results for me. By DNA my father was Jake Kane, who owned a Millon dollar computer software company, a man who lived in the 90909 zip code in Neptune, California. Who was this rich freak? Did he know about me? Would I have to move in with him? Did he have a family?

It was the law, I had to move in with my biological father and that's why I am today. Standing in the front porch of the Kane residence.

My blonde hair cut above my shoulders with arms filled with bags and suitcases at my feet. Where's the warm welcome?

I ring the doorbell and wait patiently all I know about this man is that he has two children my around my age and has a wife, I feel like I am going to be welcome here? Not, But the thing is I promised Bill that I will at least give it a try.

Also part of the deal because I am 16 I have to attend Neptune high school! How great! But at least theres one going thing right? I got to keep her LeBaron. Not that its going to look awesome in front of these rich people.

Waiting at the front door, until a tall figure came and answered the door.

"you must be Veronica?" he asks looking at me

Not knowing what to do I nod and walk inside dragging my bags in aswell.

"hi I am Jake" he introduces himself

"hi Mr Kane" I reply as he leads me into the living area not wanting to call him Jake.

God this place is massive I thought as I entered the room and a red head and a guy who looked around the same age as me were sitting there.

"hello there, you must be Veronica" the red haired said politely

I nodded once again

"I am Celeste, Jakes wife and this is Duncan our son, he is the same age as you, and Lilly… Duncan weres your sister" she hissed at him, as he just shrugged

"I'm hear mother dearest, don't worry Logan just dropped me off, and no I am not drunk", "yet" she added.

"Lilly, meet Veronica" Duncan said

Lilly just stared at me and nodded, then completely ignored me.

Jake walked in thank god this had been so awquard

"are you hungry Veronica?" Jake asked

"No thanks, I am just a bit tired"

"well, I will show up you up to your room, also remember you have school tomorrow, sorry you don't get a day off to settle in but we made agreements".

So far the Kanes are totally boring, caught up in the all the money they owned. I am counting down the days down to my 18thbirthday.

Chapter 2 

As I get out of my car wearing jeans and a black Singlet with symbols on it in rainbow colours, ready for this long day to be over I start walking to the main building of the school but get interrupted by a shiny motor bike.

I've never seen one so well cared for. Back at home my best friend Sadie and I loved dirt riding, I actually nearly convinced my parents to let me drive a motorbike instead of a car.

I bent down, looking at the bike more closely looking at the features.

"Can I help you Miss?" the Mexican guy asks me

"Just checking it out" I comment looking at the bike as he lets out a laugh

" I ment the bike dude! XR50 right?"

"yea, why do know about bikes?"

"it was a hobby, me and my friend…"

She says but get interrupted by Duncan grabing her arm and pulling her away from the biker.

OTHER PEOPLES POV 

Duncan, Lilly and Logan were walking into school laughing at one of Logans lame jokes as Lilly stops laughing

"what the hell is she doing, flirting with Wevil?" Lilly asks her boyfriend, looking at Veronica and Wevill.

"does it matter?, do you even care?" Logan asked trying to hide the jealously in his voice.

"shes family, Logan she should know the losers from the non losers" Lilly says not knowing what she ment by that.

"I'll do it" Duncan says having enough of their bickering and walks over to Veronica and pulls her away from Wevil.  
"what are you doing?" Veronica yells before realising its Duncan :oh, sorry its you, Duncan right?"

Duncan nods

"well can you please let go of my arm I am pretty sure its going to bruise"

"sorry" he apologises

"its alright, did you want to say something?" she asks him

"oh, yea stay away from Wevil his bad news"

VERONICA's POV 

I just got my timetable, looks out the Kanes choose my subjects for me, why thankyou,I didn't know they had peep squad in hell ? The places money will get you.

I found my locker lucky me a bottom locker again! What did I expect it's January, half way through the year.

I empty my books into the locker and get the lock and change the combination, classy.

"what the hell are you doing?" a brown haired boy asks me

"what?" I look at him "you talking to me?" I ask, he nodds

"changing the combination haven't you done it before?" I ask him as I shut my locker and stand up to look at him.

"no, the only person who knows how to do it around it around here is Logan Echolls, and he expects to be paid"

"jackass" I say underneath my breath

"listen, if you know anybody who wants theres change tell me the number and I'll unlock it, but don't give my name out

"putting, the Echolls out of business?" He jokes

"hes your mate?" I guess, then start walking to the closest door

"How do you know"

"It's a vibe, most girls are good at those things"

"Hey listen its nearly lunch, do you want to come and sit at a table with me, I ordered pizza"

"ok.." I stop in the middle of the hall way, I am having lunch with this dude and I don't know his your name "whats your name?" I ask him

"Casey" he replies politely.

It was Lunchtime Veronica was sitting over next to Casey talking and giggling.

Lilly and Shelly walk over to the 09er table joining Veronica and Casey.

"show me your timetable" Casey tells her.

Veronica gets out her folded piece of paper and gives it to him.

'Chemisty, English Studies, Yr 12 Maths, General Studies and Peep squad, Gee Veronica I didn't think you were the Peepy kinda gurl"

"I'm not" Veronica says as Lilly and some blond haired girl come and sit opposite them.

"hey Casey" Lilly says as she starts flirting with Casey

"hey Lil, wheres Logan and Dick?" he asks, while Veronica looking over where at Wevil was sitting

Lilly shrugs "made yourself at home already?" Lilly asks rudely, By this time a few more people including Meg and Duncan sit down at the table.

"what?" Veronica says pulling her attention away from Wevil

Lilly shakes her head. Veronica getting the feeling that she doesn't like her at all.

"whatever". "what were you guys talking about today?" Lilly asks as a few more ears come interested in the conversation.

"you mean Wevill? His bike actually, XR50, reliable engine" Veronica answer all eyes (from the table) on her.

They stare at her not saying anything

"what?" she asks them "My friend was into them, I kinda picked up a few things"

"so you have rode bikes before" A blond guy asks her

"yea, when I was younger a lot, until…." Veronica stops before she slips something out "things change"

The blond guy starts laughing with his mate who I am guessing is Lillys boyfriend.

"what?" Casey asks

"just a chick, riding a motor bike, just a funny" he says shakeing his head

" are you trying to say that because I am a girl, you think that I don't know a thing about engines?"

All they guys except Casey nod their heads.

Veronica didn't know what to do, so she just sat there, someday she will show Dick that she was right, one day, I hate that guy.

"hey Veronica, I was wondering because your doing peep squad, you wanna come shopping with us girls shopping tonight" says a friendly girl who seems like Duncans girlfriend.

Who the hell does shopping as a hobby, but then living in Neptune, not a surprise.

"oh shopping, shopping…. Actually" Veronica said speechless "actually sorry I am kinda busy tonight, I have to do… stuff, maybe next time" I say politely then smiles.

"she got here last night Meg, sorry for not telling you" Duncan says while the bells goes and the blond walks off from the table.

The school bells goes and I shut my locker close and start rushing to the entrance of the school, to the car park, nearly there reach my car.

"I see, you fit in well with those white kids" Wevil says as I pass him

"what?, no there… the Kanes are just my… Cusins, I'm here to stay with them until I am 18, sadly" Veronica says and looks down, then back up at him.

"if your ever up for a good time." He offers

"give me your phone" I demanded. Wevil looked at her strangely before getting his phone out. As he gives it to Veronica she types in her number then passes the phone back to him.

"see you around" she calls out, then walks off to her car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fic**: Things Change, but life goes on  
**Title**: life needs to go on

**Author**: Me (Andy)  
Pairing/**Character**: Veronica, Lilly, Duncan, Wevil, Casey, Dick  
**Word Count:** 1792  
**Summary**: Veronicas parents died in a car crash, months later she finds out from the will that Keith Mars wasn't her biological father. Blah blah blah… totally AU

**Spoilers/Warnings:**

This story is totally AU, Lillys is alive is not sleeping with Wevill.

Most of the story in Veronica's POV

Its official, my life sucks, when I got home that afternoon, I went straight up stairs, and into my room. I had to un pack, all of my belongings, put out pictures of my Mum and Dad (Keith), my old friends, two photos of my ex-boyfriend/best friend Ryan, one him kissing my check and the other one our arms around each others shoulders and a picture of me and Sadie with motor bike trophies, two years ago. Also putting up a few trophies up on shelves.

Here I am sitting at the Kane dinner table discussing topics that involve Duncan or what Duncan is going to do with the school this semester.

"so Veronica, do you have any problems with your timetable" Jake Kane asked her.

I looked up from my plate and stoped twirling the pasta around my fork

"Huh?, yea, there fine I am just thinking about changing peep squad…, I'm not a very Peppy kind of girl anymore" I said and looked back down at my food.

"well, that's understandable, but just do it for a few weeks and if you don't like it by then, you can quit, just give it a chance Veronica" Jake said trying to be Fatherly, to the daughter he had never been close to.

I just nodded knowing I had to be out of the room as quick as I can.

"can I, get some fresh air" I asked the family and I stood up, put in my chair and walked out of the house as quickly as I could.

I was walking to my car very causiously, when I got a message

_Can I meet you somewhere?_

_Wevil_

I reply, meet me at Dog beach within the hour.

I drive down Old Browns road the long way to the Beach as I sit on the sand and stare into the ocean for answers.

'Hey V" Wevil greeted her and sat down with her on the sand

"hey Wevil, wot you wanna talk about?" I said still looking out at the sea, not looking at him once.

"when were you going to tell me you're an 09er?" he asked her

"09er what?"

"somebody who lives in the 09090 zipcode?"

"Does that even matter, I just want to be normal for once"

"Normal? Sorry girl but you will never be normal"

Veronica knew deep down inside of her that she will never be normal, with no one even close of being a parent to her how could she?

"I don't really want to be an '09er', in San Diego, the rich girls hated me and I hated them, I did things I'm not that proud of to them and to there sleezbag boyfriends, do you think I could have them rapped around my little finger?

"Veronica, your already starting to"

"perfect, you know even Jake, put me down for peep squad!, I'm no pink and safe barbie Im..

"your black leather rebel chick" Wevil pointed out

Veronica just nodded

Veronica and Wevil talked at Dog beach for over an hour, watching the waves meet the sand meet and the cool breeze meeting there faces. Talking about how Veronicas parents died, about the 09ers about anything.

"well I better go, my Grandma will be wondering where I am" Wevil says and gets up and brushes the sand off "you going to go home soon?"

"yea in a minute, I'll see you tomorrow".

Veronica herd Wevil's motorbike drove off. She had been sitting there alone for at least 10 minutes before she got cold, so she decided to go back to the Kane house.

Walking to her car she saw shadow surrounding her car

'great who the hell is at my car at this time at night? She thought as she got closer to her car.

"well well well, look who it is, Miss Mars"

"I have no problem with you man" she said as she got to the car park.

" I know, I just saw your car and thought I would see if you would like a mid night booty call"

"a booty call hey…" veronica said in a seductive voice as she got closer to him.

" maybe a rain check"

Logan didn't know what hit him, he had never had a girl as beautiful as Veronica turn him down.

"your Lillys boyfriend, get a life… and maybe slow down on the alcohol" she said as she walked past him to her car

"you know you have to drive me home now, as you said I've had too much to drink." He started to convince her

"fine lock you car and I'll come by tomorrow and pick it up, get in the car" she instructed.

"so why are you drunk?" she asked him on the way to the Kanes house, Celeste is going to have a fit when I bring Logan home, but where am I ment to take him? She though feeling sorry for him.

"my name is Logan, by the way" she nodded and he took another sip of the bottle in his pocket.

"give it here Logan" she demanded "or get out" he gave her the bottle

"the reason why I am drunk" he yelled

"the..the.. reason im d..drunk" he laughed

"Lilly broke up with me again"

"and what, this is like the 7th time?, your one of those couples"

"6th actually and what do you mean one of those couples" he said in a childish voice pretending to be Veronica.

"he , he funny Logan real funny. Your one of those couples who break up for a week, have sex with somebody else while your broken up and you only get back together with one an other because you think shes the only one that will love you"

"basically, and when you put it like that it looks really wrong" he said as the arrives at the Kanes.

"you have to be really quiet now" she whispered

"I know I know I know the drill or Celeste will have a heart attack blah blah blah"

Veronica elbowed the guy in the ribs and opened the side enterence door furtherest away from Jake and Celeste.

"stay here" Veronica instructed Logan as they got to her room

"just sit here, I'll be back in a min… and Logan don't you dare touch a thing in my room" she threatened him.

Veronica shut the door and walked up to Duncans room hoping he would still be awake.

She knocked on the door quietly and waited. The blonde saw the light turn on and footsteps walking to the door.

"Veronica whats wrong" he said angrily

"um.. theres something I want to show you" she said as they started to walk to her room.

"I didn't know what to do with him, he's drunk and I didn't know where he lived" she told him.

As they got to her room she opened the door to see Logan going through her draws.

"what the hell do you think your doing?" Veronica yells at the drunk Logan

Logan turns around noticing the blonde and his best friend staring at him. He looked at what he was holding. It was her lacey dark red bra.

"now, I would love to see you in this" logan told her.

She grabbed the bra out of his hands and shoved it back in the draw, looking up at Duncan who was trying not to laugh.

"what?" he asked

"can you please do something with him, drop him home or tell me where he lives so I can take him him"

"I wouldn't if I was you, his parents are harsh, trust me"

"well can't you do something, there has to be a spare room he can sleep in right?"

"theres one right across the hall way" Duncan pointed out

"Fine, go back to bed, I'll deal with this, you have something on tomorrow don't you?"

"yea, soccer game thanks"

"Duncan" I called out as he walked back down the hall way "sorry for waking you up" I apologised. Duncan gave me a friendly smile before walking back into his room.

I turn my attention back to Logan who was going through my photos on my table.

"come on Logan we better get you to bed, god your smashed"

"you wanted to hop in bed with me, that's why you brought me here, I know you want me, and now you.. you can do anything to me babe!!!"

I walk over to him and gently guide him to the guest room across from my room. I laid him down gently on the bed and put the blankets over him. Getting a bucket next to his bedside knowing he would need it soon.

I don't know why I brought him back to the Kane's or you could say the house I live in NOT the home. I don't even now why I cared for him. That's what freaked me out I've only been here for a few days and this is what happened what are my chances of living a normal life?


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

Fic: The Changes Life Throws at You **

**Title**: When You're Drunk…

**Author**: Me (Andy)  
Pairing/**Character**: Veronica, Logan, Duncan, Dick, Casey, Lilly. Not really any pairings

**Summary**: Veronica's parents died in a car accident.

**Spoilers/Warnings: **Nothing totally AU

**Disclaimer:** The characters are proudly owned by the CW, not me.

Note: Veronica's hair is like it was in Like a Virgin. In the next few chapters you learn a lot about who Veronica is. 

Thanks to Rebecca for betta-ing etc

Chapter three LOGANS POV 

I woke up the next morning with a massive hangover._ I must have drunk a lot last night_, I thought as I looked around and noticed a bucket next to the bed then I realised I was at the Kane's.

_How the hell did I get here?_ I asked myself. I just suspected Duncan had found me, and brought me home, so I headed for the bathroom.

As I got out of the shower at 11. I noticed aspirin and a glass of orange juice on the desk and that someone had made the bed and put clothes that I left in Lilly's room a while ago. _Duncan's really being nice this morning,_ I thought,

I walked down stairs to the living room I heard the playstation on. I went to see who was playing when I found Casey, Dick and that new girl, Ronnie, or something there.

"That is so unfair. Picking on me just because I'm a girl. No. No, wait. Pick on me because I am better than you guys. Just face it, you guys suck at this game." The small blonde girl teased holding onto the control.

"Well are you willing to teach me in private?" Dick countered raising his eyebrows. _That's one way of getting into a girls pants,_ I thought to myself

"God Dick you such a sleaze" she said punching him on the arm.

"Dude, watch the goods"

"What goods? Where?" the blonde mocked

"Can we just hurry up and get this game started?" Casey asked

"There's three of us Case, we need four players to make two teams… and no I will not go by myself!" Veronica laughed.

"Why not? If looks mattered you would totally win" Dick winked.

_Dick commented her? He is trying to hard to get in her pants._

"Yeah. Pity. I'm on the cheerleading team."

"Not pity, Veronica. We get to see you do cart wheels and shit in those tight short skirts and tight tops. You will look gorgeous"

"Casey. Is your friend always trying to get into peoples pants?" Veronica said, ignoring Dick completely.

"Most of the time"

"Well it's not working"

"Why don't you go and play with makeup and nail polish while we wait for Duncan or Logan to come." Dick tells her

"Why don't you?" she bit back

_Where did the tiny blonde get so much confidence?_ I wondered. She reminded me so much of Lilly, plus she was sassy. It was so funny the way she stood up to Dick.

"Your up." Duncan said, as he walked past me into the room with food, drawing attention to my end of the room.

"Hey Logan." both Casey and Dick said, while Veronica gave him a friendly smile before they turned back to playing video games.

"Dude, what happened to me last night?" I asked my best friend as I came to sit down.

"I don't know it was late and you were drunk. Veronica came knocking on my door telling me that you were in her room drunk. By the time we got back to check on you, you were going through her... her underwear drawer."

I shoock my head. This with first time my best friend talked about a girl's underwear and he was obviously uncomfortable.

"Panties, bras?" I asked and Duncan just nodded "Not surprising. So Veronica got me here?"

"Yep. She got you to bed and everything, even this morning she sneaked into Lilly's room and took some of your clothes from her wardrobe."

"So I've got her to thank for all of this?"

"Yea, thankfully she saw you at the beach or who knows where you would be now"

I just nodded, I didn't know anything about this girl and she had already helped me.

I walked over to the TV and sat on the carpet watching them play.

"Thanks"

"Its ok, I couldn't leave you there, I'm too nice" she said, tilting her head to the side with a smile. Casey snorted, which got him an elbow in the stomach, Veronica's smile not wavering.

"So you want to lose against me?" she said and passed the control in Dicks hand over to me.

"Thanks" I said as I sat down on the couch. I look back up at the three on the couch, and finally got a good look at Veronica. She was in the middle, and damn did she look hot in tight jeans and a turquoise top. I noticed Dick whisper something into her ear while trying to look down her top.

"I've been here for a just over a week. You insulted me about basically everything I do. The answer is no Dick I will not have sex with you" she say a bit louder than necessary.

"Who's having sex and why haven't I heard about it?" Lilly said, making an entrance.

"Dick's trying to seduce Veronica" Duncan said, not taking his eyes from the television screen.

"No surprise there. Hey Dick you know that if you want to get laid my door is always open…" Lilly said suggestively.

_Why do I always run back to her? _I asked myself as I watched her sway her hips across the room, _this is exactly why I hate her. Everytime we break up she rubs it into my face._

"Did you sleep here Echolls?" Lilly asked me. I just nodded in reply.

"Great work Donut, bringing him here."

"He's my best friend Lil, and I didn't bring him here" Duncan said, finally look up from his controler.

Lilly turned her head and looked at Veronica laughing and playing playstation with Casey and Dick. And for a second I thought I saw jealousy in her eyes. All I could think was that this was going to be fun.

LILLYS POV 

When Duncan basically told me that Veronica bought Logan home last night, what was I supposed to think? My sister, scratch that half-sister brought home the guy that I just broke up with.

_Why was he with HER. Where did he sleep? Stop for a second. Am me jealous of Veronica? __Fuck._

I looked back at Logan who was giving me his famous smirk.

"Anyway, did you just get home Lil?" Donut asked me.

"Uh...yea" I said as I started to walk upstairs to my room "Don't worry it was safe and we used condoms bro, so chill" I laughed before he could ask any questions and looked back down at Duncan, then to Logan. That took the smirk of Logan's face.

VERONICAS POV 

Welcome to Hell. Lunch time at school is one of the most horrible things about Neptune High. The girls sit on one side of the table and gossip, while the guys just talk about who got laid on the weekend or who got some after getting drunk at a party.

I sat down at the table next to Casey. Since I got here Casey and I have become close. I know that people just think he wants to get into my pants, maybe it's true but I don't care. I just need friends right now.

"So how was your weekend Veronica?" Meg asked me politely. The blonde was sitting next to Lilly and smiled at me sincerely. I gave her a big fake smile before replying.

"Well it was pretty boring really I helped a drunk loser on Saturday night. Sunday morning I beat the guys asses at playstation and had to organize some things with Bill."

"Stop bragging" Dick said.

_God he's sore loser_,I thought, but I smiled back at him.

"What were you doing at the beach at nearly 12 on Saturday night?" Duncan asked me.

_Well I was talking to Weevil and time just flew. _I thought, but I kept it vague, saying only that I liked the beach. I wanted to change the subject, so I turned to Meg.

"So, I was thinking Meg, what you do…" I started, but was interrupted by Logan.

"Did I hear you incorrectly or did you just call me a drunk loser?" Logan asked me "and you didn't finish answering Duncan's question. Why _were_ you at Dog beach that late?"

"Yes I did call you a drunk loser. And to answer the question… I fell asleep on the beach. I only woke up because you were loud as hell wandering drunk around the beach." I lied.

"Veronica you need to get your uniform sized after school today" Meg, the captain of the squad, told me, trying to prevent an argument.

'What?" I asked her not knowing what she was talking about.

"Cheerleading. The first game is this weekend.

"I forgot. Is it a home game?" I asked.

"Yes. I'll meet you at your locker after lunch?" Meg asked

"Yea sure." I said as she got up and left, "Duncan will your Dad let me get a dog?"

"What?" he asked.

"Sure" Lilly said, I am sure just because she thought that it would upset someone if I brought a dog home.

'Celeste would go skits" Logan laughed. _And that would be the someone getting upset. She really must hate me._

"Why?" Duncan asked.

"My Dad brought him for my 16th birthday, and I… Well, I have better things to do" I said as I stood up, grabbed my can of raspberry soda and walked away from 09er table.

I turned around and something caught my eye. Weevil was staring at me. I wave a little, and he smiles as I turn to walk away. I didn't get very far. I got between the PCH and the 09er tables when Logan caught up with me.

* * *

This does get better i just need to get this chapter out of the way 


	4. Chapter 4

A Few people wanted to see more of this Fic. so here it is.

Chapter 4

**LOGANS POV**

As Veronica walked away from the table I knew something was up. I realized that this was my perfect chance to piss off Lilly. I caught up to her and called her name, causing her to turn.

"Hey Ronnie" I greeted her

She laughed lightly before responding. I turned to look at the 09er table when I saw Lilly looking at us. Perfect.

You would have to say Veronica is hot maybe even hotter that Lilly most days with her short, bad-ass, blonde hair and leather mini skirt. I'm not surprised guys have tried to get in her pants.

"Did you just call me Ronnie?" the petite blonde asked.

"What? Bad name?" I answered making my way closer to her.

VERONICA POV

Ronnie, no one had called me Ronnie in years. They stopped when I was nine and I told people I didn't like it. Only Kyle and Sadie were allowed to call me that.

I blinked and noticed Logan getting close to me. What the hell was he doing? If he was just trying to piss off Lily, he was being pretty lame.

"What do you want?" I asked him impatiently

He just smiled.

"I heard you did the football team over the weekend" he said.

"Damn I was trying to keep that a secret" I joked.

Logan laughed and took a step closer to me.

"I was wondering could you put me on the list"

"What?" I asked him. I looked back at the rich kid table and noticed Lilly glaring at us. Was he trying to seduce me?

"Is this plan for pissing Lilly off. It's half working, just so you know. Is this how you two always end up back together? Huh? It's either you love her"

"or I don't?" he tried to finish my sentence. God I hated it when people did that.

"No, the million dollar question is do you love her? Or are you in love with her right now, not a month ago not a year ago, but now"

Logan nodded that he understood.

"How did you know I was trying to lead you on?"

I laughed once again. I really don't like this guy.

Looking back up at Logan in one quick motion I tiped my raspberry soda on him.

"What was that for? Bitch!" he yelled, looking down at his raspberry stained shirt.

"That was for nearly puking in my car, jackass" I smirked and walked away from the boy who was proving to be more trouble than I thought.

"It's perfect" Meg said as we stood looking at the mirror.

"The skirts too short" I say trying to pull the cheerleading uniform down.

"At least the top goes past your ribs"

"You're right. Seriously though, I actually think I can distract the players just by wearing this instead of cheerleading" I joked. "I mean I could call out their names and flash them from the oppositeend of the court"

"Really?" she asked me.

"No! So I don't have to wear this until Friday right?"

"Yes, and people expect us to wear them all day on game days."

"To school?"

"Yeah, the whole squad does it."

"Ok. Do you want to come over to my house or something before the game?" I asked her not wanting to show up alone.

"Veronica! Meg! Practice is starting." the Cheerleading adviser called.

"We'll talk about it later." Meg said, walking out of the changing room.

"Veronica." I heard someone call out as I entered the house after practice.

"Yeah?" I yell out.

"Come here."

"Where are you?"

"Living room."

"Which one?"

"There's only one."

"ok…"

I walked into the Living room surprised that a house that size only had one. I noticed Bill, Jake, Casey, Logan, Duncan and Backup in the room, but I just make a b-line for her dog. "Back-up. I missed you Boy" I tell him as I pat him on the head.

"You didn't tell me that you were bringing a dog here" Jake stated angrily.

"I told someone"

Jake looked up at the three boys

While he looked away, I looked at them helplessly.

"Yeah you told us at Lunch last week. Lilly said it would be fine." Logan lied and I gave him a thumbs up.

Bill quietly laughed as Jake turned back to look at me.

"Sorry I must of told them. With the moving, catching up with school work and cheerleading I must of forgotten" I apoligised.

"He can stay if he doesn't get in the way" Jake said strictly.

I nodded

"I'd love to stay and chat fellas, but I've got to give my resume to a few places"

"You don't need a job" Jake interrupted

"Oh. Well.." I tried to think of something to say as I opened my bag and got out my uniform.

"Isn't it cute!" I say have seriously, half sarcastically before going to Bill and giving him a hug.

"I love you Bill. You've like my father since… you know"

"I love you like my own daughter Veronica" Bill replied letting go of me.

You could say Jake was jealous of Bill. He had a Father-Daughter relationship with someone. But Jake, well, Lilly was becoming one of those girls who sleeps around and I had someone else.

I came down from my room wearing trackpants, a black singlet and jacket.

"Hey Case can I ask you a favour? Can we go back to your place?" I asked, immediately wishing I chosen different words. All three boys looked me strangely.

"Don't give me that glare guys. It's just my new drivers licence hasn't come yet and I can't get a gym membership until I have it." I explain.

"Sure" he says, getting up off the couch.

"You guys come too" I invite them stepping closer to Logan with every word. "You need some work" I say sliding my finger down Logan's biceps keeping eye contacting with him, licking my lips slowly.

"You in?" I ask him again.

"Sure" Logan says quickly before even thinking about it.

I turn around and walk past Casey before talking again.

"I will just grab some water. Hey Logan did you see that?"

"What?"

"That's how you seduce some one"

"Really? If you went a bit further I think I would've gone hard"

"Well, maybe I should tell the others how to do it. Oh, Duncan you can come too. I don't want to ruin you little play date " I say as I come back in the room

"Yeah man I don't want to be a third wheel." Logan said, glaring at Veronica and Casey.

"Alright but I'm driving" he says and walks out the door.

As we sit in Duncans SUV Logan and I are in the back.

"Hows your shirt?" I ask him.

"You know, just a few stains here and there"

"That's good."

"It is? No wonder you don't have a boyfriend" he comment loudly enough for Duncan and Casey to hear. I thought that was low. He doesn't know about anything that I've been though. I didn't understand how he could judge me like that.

"I'm no surprise Lilly dumps you so often to hook up with other guys. You must be really lousy in bed." I say loudly.

Ok that was a bit rude I know. "Sorry that was rude" I appoligised.

"No wonder your parents are dead. Are they grateful that they don't have to put up with you anymore?"

"Logan" both Casey and Duncan said, knowing he went way too far. I stare at him before making any decision.

"Stop the car. Duncan please stop the car." I yelled at him nicely but he didn't stop the car. "Stop the fucking car" I raise my voice ever louder. "Duncan stop the car now or I will Charlie angels roll my way out of here" I threatened.

Duncan finally stopped ignoring me and stops the car. I got out of the car not even looking at Logan. Slamming the door shut I started to walk home.

"Veronica, wait, I'm sorry." Logan apologised getting out of the car, walking after me.

That's when I start to run. Running is one of my ways to avoid the truth, avoid reality. As far as I knew Logan stopped walking when I started running. I didn't care. I hate him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It took me 5 minutes to run home. I walk in to my room to have a shower.

Twenty minutes I come out fully dressed.

"try this on" Lilly tells me showing me my cheerleading uniform.

"why?"

"because I want to see how hot you look in it"

"it doesn't matter how I look in it Lilly. I hate it. I hate being a cheerleader and its only been a week" I say sitting down on the couch I had in my room.

"you shouldn't from what I herd its really good with the fellas, like you need that anyway"

"Huh?"

"Casey! He totally digs you Veronica!" she told me sitting on the couch next to me.

"Really?"

"Of course. He even praises the ground you walk on"

"seriously?"

"Yeah"

"guess what. I came home today when Duncan had Logan and Casey over and I practically convinced them to do anything for me"

"Please tell me you didn't promise Logan sex if he did what you want"

"No but I seduced him. God he's so horny"

"and Casey?"

"I just asked him. But the first sentence I said might have been Can we go back home to your place"

"obviously. How come your back so early?"

"Logan. He's such a Jackass"

"I reckon. I kissed one guy and he was accusing of things and bashed the guys head in"

I laid back on the couch taking back the words Logan told me.

"What did he say?"

"he said something about my parents"

"you must of said something really bad for him to go that bitter"

"I kinda mentioned something about you" I say regretting what I said.

"What?"

"I really don't want to repeat it"

"Veronica"

"It was something on the lines of why you keep breaking up with him to hook up with other guys. Maybe something about being bad in bed aswell. I'm sorry"

"He deserved it. Come one I got something to show you. Wear it to school tomorra the guys won't don't know what hit them" she says standing up dragging me into her room.

"Dude you so have the hots for Ronnie!" Logan tells Casey as they get to Casey's house.

"I don't Logan"

"Sure you don't"

"Fine I like her. Are you happy Logan, Duncan?"

"and I'm right again. Are we even going to use the gym?"

"why?" Duncan asked.

"Do you thing I'm looking less musclely lately?" Logan says looking at his biceps.

"How about if you apologise to Veronica then ask for her opinion considering she said it" Duncan suggested.

Kyle stayed in my head a lot that night just thinking back to one of the last times I saw him.

_Flashback_

"_She my best friend and your friend, how can you say that about her huh? I mean come on where's your back bone. Ever since you started hanging out with those mommas boys you you..…." The long haired girl started to stutter_

"_keep going Ronnie, I mean don't let me stop you now baby, admit to me the truth, what is wrong with me now? most girls find me attractive" the black haired boys yells_

"_I love the old Kyle, the guy who didn't care what others thought of him, the Kyle who stood up for him, for others and for things he believed in, the sensitive Kyle… that's the guy a love.. but this guy the selfish rude guy I see in front of me is no man but a boy" Veronica said as her long blonde hair brushing against her stomach. She walked off leaving Ryan with a guilty conscious._

_End of Flashback_

"Veronica" I hear someone say as I leave my car the next say in the school parking lot.

"hey Wevil" I say and catch up to him.

"you know you might be ruining you reputation by seeing talking to me"

"that's a chance I'm willing to take"

"So cheerleading! How is that going?"

"Horrible. The uniform I basically a piece of fabric"

"Can't wait to see you in it"

"Perv", she muttered before saying, "Your going? I didn't know you had pirate pride?"

"not exactly. Check the lines of betting"

"I see"

"Veronica" I hear my half sister call out to me.

"you better go" he says

"ok"

"cya around V" the biker tells me and walks off.

"what you doing talking to Wevil Navaro?"

"He just asked how high my fee was?"

"What?"

"my fee. Gee I thought my reputations was down already I wonder what its going to be like on Friday in that uniform!"

"Veronica Mars as innocent and sweet? Not likely honey" Lillys says and we laugh as we walk past Duncan and Logan.

"Boys who needs them" I say as we walk into the building.

"Dude was Mars just hanging out with your sister. I thought they hated each other"

"I thought so too. Maybe the spend time talking about what an ass you can be"

"Maybe"

I sat next to Meg and Lilly at Lunch today.

"So do you want to come over on Friday to get ready for the big game?" I invite duncan's girlfriend

"Yea I'm going to help Ronica put her makeup and stuff on" Lilly adds.

"Sure!" Meg says smiling sitting close to Duncan.

"hey Ronnie" logan says as he sits down at the table.

"Ronnie?" Lilly asks her ex.

"Yea that's my nickname for her" he said.

"whatever"

"How come you started hanging out with Lilly all of a sudden" Logan asked veronica.

"How come you're talking to me when I don't want nothing to do with you?" I reply back.

"You know I'm sorry what I said yesterday"

"is that ment to be an apolligy?"

"yeah"

"ok" I tell him as I stand up

"I need to get something from my car. Later guys" I say to the table.

As I walk to my LeBaron I chuck my bag in the boot as I get out my phone to text Wevill.

_Can you do me a favour?_

_Can you come to the parking lot with a tool box from the Auto Department?_

Thirty seconds later I get a reply

_Now?_

_What are you up to?_

I reply back

_Come here and find out._


End file.
